Canon 5D Mark II External Monitoring Issues
As we all know the Canon 5D Mark II has a serious issue when it comes to using it with an external monitor. Don't get me wrong, I have no answers for this. But what is more annoying is that it is almost impossible to find one, an answer that is. The Problem - Though there is an HDMI out, and while perussing a setup, one can see the image in HD; when one pushes the little "red" button to record, the image is converted down to SD and squeezed into a 4:3 aspect ratio. The Componded Problem - For those of us tryling to make a living with the camera, whether shooting or renting, this is a huge problem. On a professional set, the clients will have to have a monitor as will the operators of the camera. Point of this WIKI - Lets solve this problem. Whether someone knows a solution already, or even if someone has a credible source from Canon that the "Canon 5D Mark III" will solve this issue. Questions - 1 - Is there currently a way to use an external monitor, that when the record button is pressed, the image will remain in HD and at the correct aspect ration of 1920x1080? [A'J: Not presently .. this been investigated by TH. My view is that the 5D2 verson of the DryOs would need rewriting for the issue to be resolved] 2 - If Not, will the new Canon 5D Mark III resolve this issue? ['AJ: Canon have 'fixed' this in the 7D .. by using more horsepower in the 7D .. but also more 'heat'. They have also solve this in more recent Dryos version of other cameras. It is therefore reasonably to expect that 1080p ... and with less rolling shutter ... will be available on the 5D3. In the event that ML manages to Hack the HD out while recording ... then it is worth having a monitor that could display a higher res image than 480p] 3 - What, in your opinion, is the best way to run multiple monitors from the 5D Mark II? 4 - Is there a way to run an external monitor and the on camera monitor simultaneously? [AJ: The Canon DryOs is not written to do this] 5 - Does anyone have any thoughts on a good HDMI to SDI convertor to run the top end monitors with? Please lets solve this issue, and please feel free to add any questions to this list. Let's try to keep this WIKI just about the monitoring issues. Thanks All Rob Hi Guys, I don´t know how long this issue exits, but i am also very interessted to use a full-hd stream-output of 5d II. I am a VJ using livecams for my VJ-sets and would appreciate to be able to use my 5D via hdmi instead of buying a vid-cam just for streaming. Any suggestions? Best, Omid -------- AJ Rob - there are many people who would love these features. If you want this to be fixed in Magic lantern .... then more developers are required (there are not many of us). If you want Canon to fix this, or at the very least guarantee it to be in the 5D3 version... then its worth getting their assuance on the matter. Personally, I think a live 'headphone' out is the feature that may be missing on the 5D3.